Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!
Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! is a sub-game that appears in Kirby Star Allies. This sub-game acts as the Extra Mode, like Dededetour or Meta Knightmare Returns, but the player is a friend, similarly to Helper to Hero. Gameplay In this mode, the player plays as one of the game's friends and tries to traverse through the five worlds of the game as quickly as possible. The levels are almost identical to those from the story mode; however, some aspects vary: *All 1UPs, most food, and most Picture Pieces are replaced with point stars. Maxim Tomatoes become standard food items. *There are additional Room Guarders dispersed throughout the stages, which typically reward Power-Up Hearts. *Certain round-trip doors are inaccessible, being replaced with a collectible. *Some rooms only appear for specific Friends, generally tied to their abilities. *Some rooms are removed altogether, including all Friend Star sequences. *Some Dream Friends experience additional, unique rooms not seen outside of the Guest Star game. *There is a unique final boss, Morpho Knight, fought after Hyness instead of Void Termina. Instead of rare Picture Pieces, players may collect Power-Up Hearts to increase their attack, speed, and health stats. Starting stats, especially health, are lower than base stats in Story Mode, so earning Power-Up Hearts is important for a successful attempt. In this sub-game, all point stars are heart-shaped rather than star-shaped, as they usually are. Pressing a Big Switch causes collectibles to spawn, some of which may spawn a Dream Rod (one in Donut Dome for every friend; a second one in Friendly Field if the player uses Sir Kibble, Broom Hatter, or Birdon; and a third one on Planet Earthfall if the player uses a friend capable of doing a Friend Throw, such as Knuckle Joe and Gooey), allowing one to summon a Dream Friend. One must complete this mode as one of the standard friends (e.g. Blade Knight, Burning Leo) in order to unlock the ability to play this mode as a Dream Friend instead. There are five levels, and at the end and midpoint of each level, the player can use a checkpoint to save and return to the title screen of this mode; these checkpoints also fully restore the health of each player. As in story mode, King Dedede and Meta Knight can be made Friends by throwing a Friend Heart at them after their defeat. If amiibo is used at all during the playthrough, an amiibo insignia will appear next to the player's clear time. Similarily, the game will show if the playthrough was done with two players or more by showing the player number symbols next to the time (P1, P2, P3 and P4) Playable Characters The player can choose among 30 characters (three of them are from a post-launch update). Friends * Blade Knight (Staying Sharp) * Sir Kibble (Cutting in Style) * Poppy Bros. Jr. (Bombs Away!) * Rocky (Rock the World) * Wester (Wild-West Whip) * Bonkers (Banana Mania) * Bio Spark (Savage Silence) * Gim (Up-and-Down Dynamo) * Jammerjab (Staff Striker) * Burning Leo (Roaring Fire) * Chilly (Chill Winds) * Waddle Doo (Beam Land) * Plugg (Powered Up) * Driblee (Rinse and Repeat) * NESP (Psych Out) * Birdon (Freedom in the Sky) * Broom Hatter (Spring Cleaning) * Knuckle Joe (The Contender) * Bugzzy (What's the Bug Idea?) * Beetley (Unbeatable Beetle) * Como (A Tangled Web) * Parasol Waddle Dee (Floaty Dreamer) * Vividria (A Colorful ♥) * Chef Kawasaki (Flavor Attack) Dream Friends * King Dedede (Fight for the Crown) * Meta Knight (Scourge of Darkness) * Bandana Waddle Dee (The Legend of Dee) * Rick & Kine & Coo (The Animal Trio) * Marx (Galactic Ambition) * Gooey (Who...Me?) Changes with Dream Friends After Update 2.0, changes were made to the Guest Star mode that mainly relate to the Wave 1 Dream Friends: *When reaching the final boss rush (consisting of Zan Partizanne, Hyness, and Morpho Knight) while playing as either Rick & Kine & Coo, Marx, or Gooey, the arena will be slightly different than the one used in the main story and post-story content. The dark, interstellar background is replaced with a cloudy sky at what appears to be sunset. The background architecture of The Divine Terminus has been flipped upside down, and pieces of it can be seen falling throughout the boss rush. The center of the arena also resembles Hyper Zone, glowing with a light-blue aura. Despite these changes, the gameplay of the boss rush itself remains the same. **The music in Morpho Knight's boss fight also changes under these conditions. When playing as Rick & Kine & Coo, the music is replaced by a remix of Dark Matter's boss theme and Cloudy Park. When playing as Marx, the music is an orchestral version of Marx's boss theme. When playing as Gooey, a remix of Hyper Zone's first theme plays. *When playing as the Wave 1 Dream Friends, new areas which reference levels in previous games appear at the beginning of Level 1, the beginning of Level 3, and the end of Level 5. **When playing as Marx, the new levels reference Green Greens, Peanut Plains, and Halfmoon from Kirby Super Star. **When playing as Rick & Kine & Coo, the new levels reference Stage 1 of Grass Land, Stage 1 of Red Canyon, and Stages 1 and 7 of Dark Castle from Kirby's Dream Land 2. **When playing as Gooey, the new levels reference Stage 1 of Grass Land, Stage 1 of Sand Canyon, and Stages 5 and 6 of Iceberg from Kirby's Dream Land 3. *There are rooms resembling HAL Rooms, typically near the end of Guest Star, that contain blocks which spell out the names of either Gooey, Marx, or the Animal Friends' names. Gooey's room plays the Ripple Field stage select theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3, Marx's room plays the title screen theme of Milky Way Wishes, and Rick & Kine & Coo's room plays the title screen theme from Kirby's Dream Land 2. *At the end of every Dream Friend's curtain call, a unique picture will appear in the right-hand corner, showcasing a screenshot of them from the game they first appeared in. **However, Bandana Waddle Dee's unique picture is from Kirby Super Star Ultra, even thought the first game he appeared was from Kirby Super Star. Related Quotes Trivia KSA Guest Room 2.jpg|Sir Kibble's Room Guarder KSA Guest Room 1.jpg|Beetley's Room Guarder KSA Guest Room 3.jpg|Bonkers' Room Guarder *In Level 5, the player's character falls through several rooms containing Room Guarders before moving right to a room with another Room Guarder. The Room Guarder here is based on the player's character. For example, Blade Knight must fight several Blade Knights and Chef Kawasaki must fight Twin Kawasaki. * When the player chooses a character, the name of the mode changes. The "????" is replaced with the name of the chosen character and "Star Allies Go!" is replaced with a unique phrase for each character. * Through a glitch, it is possible to play as Kirby in this mode. To do this, one must have the Nintendo Switch in Handheld or Tabletop mode, and then tap between New Game and Best Times. If the right place is tapped, the mode will start as Kirby. *The credits theme for beating Guest Star mode is a remix of the credit themes from Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby's Adventure, and Kirby Super Star. *Gim's special quote implies that he was unaware that the events of Kirby: Planet Robobot have already been resolved. Alternatively, it could suggest that Kirby Star Allies takes place before the events of that game but Gim still somehow knows of the Haltmann Works Company and its ambitions. *Prior to the 2.0.0 update, King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee did not have their own unique intro menus and instead shared the standard intro menu that all the other friends shared. Gallery 1bladeknight.jpg|Blade Knight's intro menu 2sirkibble.jpg|Sir Kibble's intro menu 3pbjr.jpg|Poppy Bros. Jr.'s intro menu 4rocky.jpg|Rocky's intro menu 5wester.jpg|Wester's intro menu 6bonkers.jpg|Bonkers' intro menu 7biospark.jpg|Bio Spark's intro menu 8gim.jpg|Gim's intro menu 9jamjab.jpg|Jammerjab's intro menu 10burnleo.jpg|Burning Leo's intro menu 11chilly.jpg|Chilly's intro menu 12waddledoo.jpg|Waddle Doo's intro menu 13plugg.jpg|Plugg's intro menu 14driblee.jpg|Driblee's intro menu 15nesp.jpg|NESP's intro menu 16birdon.jpg|Birdon's intro menu 17broomhat.jpg|Broom Hatter's intro menu 18knuckjoe.jpg|Knuckle Joe's intro menu 20bugzzy.jpg|Bugzzy's intro menu 21beetley.jpg|Beetley's intro menu 22como.jpg|Como's intro menu 23parasoldee.jpg|Parasol Waddle Dee's intro menu 24vividria.jpg|Vividria's intro menu 25chefkawa.jpg|Chef Kawasaki's intro menu 31ddd-gs.jpg|King Dedede's intro menu 32mtk-gs.jpg|Meta Knight's intro menu 33bwd-gs.jpg|Bandana Waddle Dee's intro menu 25rkc3.jpg|Rick & Kine & Coo's intro menu 9marx3.jpg|Marx's intro menu 17gooey3.jpg|Gooey's intro menu KSA_Guest_Full_Cast.jpg|The current complete cast KSA Guest End.jpg|The default credits image KSA_Guest_End_Dedede.jpg|King Dedede's credits image KSA Guest End BWD.jpg|Bandana Waddle Dee's credits image KSA_Guest_End_Meta_Knight.jpg|Meta Knight's credits image KSA_Guest_End_Rick.jpg|Rick & Kine & Coo's credits image KSA_Guest_End_Marx.jpg|Marx's credits image KSA Guest End Gooey.jpg|Gooey's credits image 29064285_1738648909527528_5217590763991365091_o.jpg|King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee after the credits Screenshot_2018-03-28-01-54-31-1-1-1.png|Rick, Kine, Coo, Marx, & Gooey after the credits Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-games in Kirby Star Allies